The Curious Case of Merida Potter
by MachiavelliFAN
Summary: Tom had a routine that never wavered. He was silent, swift, and ruthless. Except when it came to Merida Potter, of course. TMR/HP! Fem!Harry ONE-SHOT


A slight movement in front of him caused him to look up. The sight in front of him shocked him. It was a translucent girl who was watching him. She was looking down at his paper where he was marking out plans he had and was simply swinging her legs as though she belonged in his office.

"Who are you?" His wand didn't waver and he held the killing curse on his lips. She looked behind her as though he was not talking to her. "Yes, you!" He yelled. She stared at him. "You can see me?" Tom looked at her as though she was an insect. "Obviously." He sneered at her.

"Are you a ghost?" "No." "Then what are you and why are you here?" "Hey, I'm just here to make sure none of your plans work." "Really? And how do you think to do that?" "I'm not going to tell you so that you can stop me." The girl rolled her eyes. Tom observed her closer. She bore strong resemblance to the Potter brat and her mother. "Are you Lily Potter from the grave? Have you come to haunt me?" The girl laughed. "Wow, I never expected Voldemort to be so superstitious." She chuckled. Tom glared. "Relax, if I was her, I'd probably be yelling my head off at you. No, I'm just me, I guess." The girl's voice turned sad. "I'm neither a ghost nor a human. I suppose I'm just a conscience at this point."

Tom scoffed. How could a conscience come alive? "Well, I suppose if you insist on hanging around, I will have to name you." The girl merely raised an eyebrow. "Merida." "Merida?" "Yes, because you are just as annoying as Potter." The girl knowingly smirked. Tom huffed and turned to work.

"Tom…Tom! What if I told you where Potter is?" "Why Merida? And how do you know?" Tom looked at the apparition in shock and suspicion. He had come to like the girl and her spunk. His followers had gone around thinking he was mad because he was the only one who could see her. "She lives at Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. Hurry…if you want to catch her." Tom looked at the apparition suspiciously. She had seemed fuller today for some reason and he knew that something was going to happen today.

When he, Severus, Lucius, and Bellatrix had arrived at the muggle house, his changed features immediately caught the smell of blood. He sneered and blasted the door open just as screams and shouts erupted in the house. Merida appeared before him, looking fuller by the minute. "Hurry! This way!" Tom shortly nodded and dispatched his followers to capture anyone else. Merida led him to a small bedroom that was covered in locks on the outside. Tom paled in fury. As he entered the room, he knew he was right in naming the apparition Merida because she was Merida. He looked between Merida's pleading face and the deathly pale face of his enemy on the bed. "Very well." Tom sighed.

"She will live, my lord." Tom looked up as Narcissa Malfoy bowed in front of him for his hourly update on Merida Potter. "So she will continue to be a pain in my backside." Tom muttered, staring into the fire. He was till questioning himself – why did he save her? "My lord, if I may ask, why did you save her?" Tom stayed silent and Narcissa expected to be cursed. "You said she should have died and that her magic was the reason for her to enter that coma." Narcissa nodded. "During her sleep, her conscience sent out an apparition of sorts. I suppose it was her magic's way of looking for external help." Narcissa gasped. That was why her husband had been worried about their lord. He had seemed to be talking to himself. "My lord! This is very good!" She said fervently. Tom raised an eyebrow and asked her to continue. "There are very few cases of this happening, and none in the last few centuries. During my healer studies, I came across some information. While Rowena Ravenclaw was on her deathbed, she fell into a coma and sent out her conscience to her daughter, who recorded this event by the way, to beg her to come home. Somehow, you and Potter are related. Because Rowena and her daughter shared a familial fond, it can be expected that you and Potter share a soul bond."

Tom stared at his enemy. She was still asleep and Tom felt like a pervert watching her sleep. However, there was no other way to discover this. He hissed out the spell in parseltongue and watched with horror as she glowed red. It was true then! She was a horcrux!

When Merida finally woke up, it was to a dark room with light from only the fireplace. She shifted and winced lightly as her wounds became apparent. Taking a deep breath also turned into a series of hacking coughs and Merida fell back exhausted. However, just before her eyes closed, a blonde haired woman raced to her bedside.

When she woke again, Merida felt much better. She took the time to look more closely at her surroundings and slowly sat up. A goblet of water appeared by her bedside and she carefully tried to wrap her bandaged hands around the cup. She gasped as it started to slip and tried to hold it still when a hand shot out and grabbed the goblet. Orienting herself, she looked up gratefully at her savior only to reel back.

"Drink." Tom pushed the goblet into her hands and then to her lips. She didn't trust the water at first. "It's not poisoned. Trust me, there are better ways to kill you if I wished to do so." She met his eyes and Tom had to force himself to meet her stare. Her eyes, the color of the killing curse he had often screamed at her, seemed to stare through him. She drank slowly at first then began gulping down the water. When the goblet was done, some color appeared in her cheeks and she seemed much more alive.

"What did you mean by 'if I wished to do so'?" Tom looked up and found his study door open and Merida Potter standing in the doorway. She was wearing a long nightgown that belonged to Narcissa but Tom couldn't help but think that the black silk contrasted beautifully with her red hair. Apparently, she had had enough strength to braid it back and she quickly made herself comfortable in his study. He discreetly increased the fire in the fireplace.

"When you were unconscious and in your magical coma, your conscience reached out." Merida closed her eyes as he spoke. Tom thought he should feel very indignant that she was falling asleep as he answered her question. "And what exactly did my conscience do?" So she was not as asleep as he had believed. "Nothing really. She just appeared wherever I was and judged my wardrobe, hair, and plans." Merida snorted and Tom raised an eyebrow at the unladylike noise. "Ah. Your plans. That explains them." "Care to elaborate?" Tom asked, confused but you couldn't tell that from his voice.

"When I woke up, I had loads of battle plans and strategies in my head, I had no idea how I got them and had to sort them which resulted in many headaches." Merida explained. She stretched on his couch and the neckline of the nightgown fell lower a little. Tom's lips went dry and he cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose it is time for you to return to your room, then." Merida raised an eyebrow. "You have not answered my question." Tom twitched. He didn't think she would remember.

"Your conscience made me curious Potter. It made me curious to know Merida Potter, not Merida Potter the Girl Who Lived. For starters, I think it hilarious that Dumbledore messed up twice." Merida looked at him with wide green eyes. Tom felt irritated that she wouldn't leave him alone. He had gone with that look for weeks now. Couldn't he get a break and let everything go back to the way it was. But, he had to ask himself, did he really want to go back to hating Merida and vice versa. Of course, Tom wasn't about to answer that question. "It is amazing that he placed you in an abusive home where you were basically tortured when he knew what it would do." Something flashed in those emerald eyes and Tom felt something break in him at the betrayed look that Merida threw at him.

The doors opened with a bang and every witch and wizard drew their wands. Tom held up his hand to stop any spell fire. Merida definitely had guts if nothing else. However, he wondered what her plan was considering she had no wand. She walked straight towards him and Bellatrix hissed. Dressed in dark green silk robes, she made a beautiful image. When she came to a stop directly in front of his elaborate throne, she swiftly kneeled and offered her left arm.

"What is the meaning of this?" He hissed in parseltongue. She tensed and replied back in the same tongue, "I owe you a life debt. I cannot fight against you and the Order will not allow me to return and do nothing. They would rather I die fighting against you." Tom watched curiously as multiple emotions flashed through her eyes but her face remained blank. "How would they know if you simply left?" Her eyes flashed to his left and he followed the stare to Severus Snape. So she still thought he was Dumbledore's spy. He nodded to Snape and he stepped forward. "You are mistaken, Potter. I was never Dumbledore's." "It matters not. I cannot return either way. They will find out eventually." She seemed resigned to that.

"You may stay here and train." Tom whispered and stepped down towards her. She tensed but her arm remained steady. Tom pushed his magic onto her arm and watched it mark her with his feelings. His inner circle gasped. It was done. She would be no one else's now. She was his enigma.

When he sought her out to see how her training was coming along, he found her with a sabre in her hand. She was practicing motions against a random dummy in his training room. He watched, mesmerized as she thrust and twirled around the dummy. He animated the dummy with a motion of his wand and continued to watch as she parried and guarded against the dummy's sabre. "Cha!" She grunted as she thrust her sword into the stomach. Her magic infused the metal and the dummy exploded. He clapped slowly and she turned around to meet his darkened eyes.

"Did you enjoy the show, my liege?" Tom stopped a mere three feet from her. She panted and her eyes sparked with anger at him. "You have discovered the meaning then?" She laughed mockingly and dropped her sword along with her gloves. Tom nearly felt envious of the gloves that were in such close proximity with her hands. "Do you require me for anything, my liege?" He hated her formal speech. Where had the Merida he had come to cherish gone? He shook his head and she quickly banished the sword to the cupboard and left the training room.

Tom looked away from another report towards his window. It was dark and the full moon made his magic dance around him. He walked to his window and looked out towards the grounds. He could see the small lake on the grounds from his study and he noticed that a figure was kneeling by the water. The figure began shedding its clothing and Tom realized who it was. Why was Merida Potter outside during the full moon?

As he reached the doors leading towards the lake, he realized that she was completely bare and stepping into the water. Even though it was nearly summer, the water would still be slightly cold. Tom couldn't help but swallow his dry throat as his arousal spiked at the angelic glow that the moon bathed Merida in. He began walking towards her and stopped when he realized what she was doing. How did she find that ritual?

With her complete concentration on the ritual, Tom realized that he was beyond attracted to her. He fell to his knees as his soul piece rushed towards him. He left his eyes open to watch as she kneeled into the water and he was nearly knocked out when the power of his soul piece reconnected to the main part. He got up and walked to wards the water, sinking into the magically charged water and wading towards her. Her head was bowed and he felt his respect grow at how she had handled the power loss. The silver sheen of her skin was made even more celestial now that the purification ritual was complete.

"Merida." The power made everything hazy and Tom knew he should probably leave. But, damn it, he had been waiting and waiting for her. Her head remained bowed. Tom reached her and tilted her face up. Emerald eyes watched his face and slowly closed as he drew her nude body closer in the water. Under the full moon and in magically purified water, they shared their first kiss.

"Merida." Tom called. He heard water rushing in the bathroom and it suddenly stopped when he called. "I'll be out in a few." The reply amused him. Most would not dare to make him wait. He made himself comfortable in the set of rooms that he had given her. Noticing several books by her bedside, he summoned one to pass the time in. Raising an eye at the muggle book, he began to read _Alice in Wonderland_. "What did you need?" Tom looked up distractedly and his eyes immediately focused on the silk material of Merida's nightgown. It was another black one but this one was detailed and tailored specifically to her. She was a devil, he thought, always tempting him.

"I am expecting guests. They are an envoy from the vampire lands." He told her as she sat down in an arm chair opposite the fire, her red hair highlighted in the firelight. "There are three of them and I have never met any of them." "I see. Will I be welcoming them?" Tom looked at her closely but her eyes were facing the fire and her face was blank. "I would appreciate it if you would join me for dinner that night. I will also require you to stay in my wing during the negotiations because there is no current way to keep vampires out of room besides extensive warding." She nodded absently and continued to stare at the fire. Tom inhaled deeply. Neither of them had spoken about the kiss they shared and both denied the feelings behind it but Tom was giving up. Who was he trying to convince that he was not in love with her?

"Welcome, my Lords and Lady, to Slytherin Mansion." Merida welcomed them into the foyer and led the vampires directly towards the dining room. Tom watched from his viewing pool and quickly scrambled the water before heading down himself. The doors opened as he spread his aura without bothering to change his features into the snake-like face of Voldemort. Everyone knew vampires appreciated beauty. It was also why he was worried about Merida. After his revelation to himself, Tom was not concerned about thinking about Merida. He had a reason to now.

"Welcome. Lady Noir, Lord Noir, and Lord Sanguinem, I am honored to host you at my home." The vampires bowed back in response and he quickly took his seat at the head of the table with Merida sitting on his left. The couple vampires sat on his right while Lord Sanguinem sat next to Merida. His eyes narrowed at how the Lord looked at Merida. "Shall we dine?" He asked as food appeared on the table.

"Merida Potter, am I correct?" Lord Sanguinem questioned watching Merida's face. "Yes, you are correct, my Lord." "Pardon me, but are you not supposed to be enemies with Lord Voldemort?" Tom's right hand clenched on his spoon. "I am courting Merida." He spoke before Merida could answer. Merida went with his response smoothly. "Yes, we began courting during the last spring moon." Lord Sanguinem didn't looked convinced but a look from Lady Noir silenced him.

"Interesting route you took. I hope you realize I can take care of myself." Merida spoke as he led her to her room for the rest of the week. His room was connected to her through a single door. "It is not incorrect. I have been amiss in the courtship I enacted with you. It will not continue. Tomorrow you may expect a gift." Merida nodded and shut the door as he turned around. That night he lay awake till dawn as he felt Merida's magic calling to him.

The bouquet of bluebells, daisies, white heather, calla lilies, orange blossoms, lavender roses, and red tulips was a magnificent display on her bed stand. Their scents spread through the room and she quickly took the letter that was beside the beautiful vase. 'Each flower in this bouquet has a unique meaning: the bluebells stand for the humility you have taught me, the daisies are for the loyal love I pledge to you, the white heather is my promise of your protection, the calla lilies are for your beauty that reaches beyond this world, the orange blossoms are for our eternal love and my hope for your hand in marriage, the lavender roses are for how enchanting you are to me, and the red tulips are my complete declaration of my love.' Merida made her decision and waved her wand at the bouquet.

Tom was putting his crisp white shirt on when Merida barged into his room without warning. He quickly found himself with his back to his vanity with her lips on his. She kissed him with a passion that he found himself reciprocating by switching their positions and grabbing the back of her head. She spread her delicate yet callused hands on his bare chest and explored his muscles while he explored her mouth. Pulling back, their eyes met and Merida smiled back as though a weight was gone from her.

Tom's eyes trailed Merida from head to foot as he realized that she had turned his bouquet into a crown. Her sparkling black gown brought out her fiery red hair that was accentuated by the crown of flowers. She was declaring her love and that she was not afraid to show their relationship. He placed a kiss on her hand before tucking it into his elbow. The small squeeze on his muscles made him smirk and he knew then that he had the world's most beautiful woman on his arm.

The war continued and it was a final victory for Voldemort but his policy had changed so drastically after Merida Potter had gone missing that the wizarding world was doing better than they had ever been. As Lucius Malfoy took the oath of Minister of Magic, Voldemort, now known as Lord Slytherin, arrived with a beautiful witch on his arm. The woman was intimately holding onto the Lord and many women watched with jealous as the young and handsome figure of Lord Slytherin squeezed her to his side. Many men also watched with envy as the woman glanced back with utter devotion to Lord Slytherin.

At the end of the ceremony, Minister Malfoy gave his first press release. He spoke of the war and the help that Lord Slytherin gave to make the wizarding world a better place. He spoke of how, if things had not changed, the whole wizarding population would be discovered by muggles and their technology. Finally, he allowed Lord Slytherin to speak. Stepping up to the amplifying podium with the witch, he spoke with a strong voice that caused many knees to weaken, "I would like to give my condolences, first, to those we lost during this war. I also hope to ask that all of us learn from this and move on. Finally, I would like to announce my marriage to this lovely witch next to me, Merida Potter." Even before he stepped down, shouts and denials rang out.

Merida shot her patronus out into the open and the crowd fell silent as the proud stag cantered around the arena. The reporters went wild as Merida stepped forward towards the podium. Everyone shouted out that she had betrayed them. Looking past all of them, she pushed magic into her vocal cords and allowed her words to persuade the raucous crowd. "I know that many of you feel betrayed. Yet, you must ask yourselves – are we not better off now than before? WE live in complete security. WE live in a strong nation. WE live in good health. WE do not fear. WE do not starve. WE do not beg. WE are Wizarding Britain and WE shall remain so!" The crowd applauded as she dazzled them with a smile. Lord Slytherin smirked and led her away. Nodding to the newly chosen Minister, the couple left to make arrangements for their wedding.

"That was interesting. It got even my blood pumping." Tom silently questioned his fiancé. "It's speech magic. I realized that Dumbledore used it during announcements and when he told me to do something most of the time." Merida smirked. "That's cheating." Tom laughed. Merida stuck her tongue out at him. Life was good indeed.


End file.
